The present disclosure relates to a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) based wristband system that is configured to be read at long read ranges even when it is attached to a human, most often on a human wrist, but could also be on other portions of the body such as the ankle.
The technique of identifying objects using radio frequency communications has been eponymously called Radio frequency identification (RFID).
RFID systems have been employed in an increasingly wide range of applications such as retail supply chain, postal logistics, healthcare, manufacturing, retail stores and airport baggage tracking. In retail supply chain applications, RFID has been used to track and trace goods throughout the supply chain, automate the receipt of pallets of shipments at distribution centers, increase shipping accuracy of goods from distribution centers (DCs) to stores, and manage inventory throughout the supply chain. In postal logistics FRID have been used to monitor the quality of service of postal shipments for international and national mail systems. For instance, a global postal organization has deployed RFID to over 40 countries around the world (and increasing) to measure and monitor quality of service of mail delivered between those countries. In healthcare, RFID is being used for asset and resource management, patient and staff tracking for improving patient flow within hospitals. In airports, specifically baggage tracking, RFID is being used as a replacement to barcode for quicker and more secure and accurate transfer of bags to improve the overall baggage handling rate.
Accordingly, RFID systems have been increasingly employed in diverse applications to facilitate the identification and tracking of merchandise, personnel, and other items and/or individuals that need to be reliably monitored and/or controlled within a particular environment. The introduction of RFID into these applications has resulted in a more secure, efficient and accurate system.